


Spring Air

by youtomyme



Series: 12 Stories Challenge - Gabriel (Supernatural) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is a wonderful time. In which Gabrielle is a bitch when pregnant. Not that she isn't always. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Air

Ah, spring, Sam thought. The beginning of the year. The time of year to renew life. Animals and their offspring are most beautiful set against the blooming green fields, and ...

'GODDAMMIT SAM WINCHESTER IF I DON'T SEE AT LEAST A CADBURY IN FRONT OF ME IN TEN MINUTES, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

... Dean's bitchy, pregnant wife.

'I have it right here, Gabe, _please_ calm down.'

'I hate your brother,' she moaned, making grabby hands at him from the sofa. Sam calmly extended the chocolate bar her way. 'I hate him. When he dies, he's going to Hell.'

'I thought you wanted the baby, too,' Sam smiled.

'Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't hate the process.' She was lying down on the sofa, her head propped up by cushions, and she kicked the armrest with unease. 'If it's not a boy I can't name after my brother, Dean is sleeping on the couch for a month.'

'You can't blame him for the gender of the baby.'

'Hell yeah I can. He's my husband.'

And Sam just had good old Jessica. Granted, Jessica was adventurous in her own way, but she didn't bully him (not really anyway). He wasn't whipped or anything. Unlike Dean.

'Sam, I don't want a Cadbury anymore,' she said suddenly, dropping the chocolate bar onto the carpet. Sam had to dive to catch it before it fell and stained Jessica's new carpet. 'I want a lollipop.'

'Dean's on his way back from shopping right now,' he said with (in his opinion) saintly patience as he stomped to the kitchen to stuff the half-eaten chocolate in the fridge.

'But I want it now,' she huffed, not petulantly, just somewhat exasperatedly. 'And I don't understand why Dean and Jessica had to go together. Why couldn't you to with him?'

Gabrielle very well knew why. She was just cross.

'Hey, remember that one time you made me believe I was living through the same Tuesday five times in a row when we went to California in the summer?' said Sam.

She grinned widely - even predatorily. At least it was a happy memory for somebody. 'What about?'

'Well I preferred you then than how you are now.'

The smile immediately slid off her face and he immediately felt gut-wrenchingly guilty. Dean was going to kill him when he found out. If Gabrielle had said something, anything, it would probably be better than the teary-eyed silence she was giving him now.

'You're going to be a horrible uncle,' she choked out at last, and Sam let his head fall against the wall with a loud thud.

'I'm sorry?'

'Say that to your future nephew,' she continued in the wounded-deer voice.

'I'm sorry, Michael. Please forgive me. I've never taken care of a pregnant woman before. You guys are going to be a great family.'

'Thank you,' she said coolly. 'Now get me a hot water bottle.'

He meekly did as he was told.

When he was on his way back downstairs, for a moment, he thought he was caught in an earthquake and gripped the banister tightly. Then he comprehended a kind of rhythm to the vibrations, and it dawned on him that Gabrielle was playing really loud music. He frowned as he continued his way down the stairs. Wasn't she worried about the neighbours?

Of course not. It wasn't her house, dammit.

Then he came close enough to discern the beats from mindless rhythms, and realized: this wasn't for her benefit. It was revenge.

'You said you liked me better after Mystery Spot than now,' she beamed when he came down to a room screeching 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia.

Yeah, no. It wasn't pregnancy he hated. It was just his sister-in-law.


End file.
